


Every Atom Of You And Every Atom Of Me

by Sablehaven



Series: Daemon!Verse [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Study, Daemons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehaven/pseuds/Sablehaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon for the Avengers Daemons. Taking place when their Daemons first settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my Daemon!verse series, I will be doing this story from the perspective of the character in question when their daemon settles, and might do another with someone reacting to their Daemons. The title is derived from a quote in the Amber Spyglass, it was used as a love quote but I believe it fits the relationship between Daemons and their people very well.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing major in this chapter.

Bucky always said that Adrasteia would Settle as something big and scary. Steve strokes her graceful blonde head, she was big enough to carry him in this form. All lanky muscles and powerful shoulders and jaws. And Settled. People always talked about how it made everything seem right, that something just clicked inside them when they looked at the Daemon by their side and saw what they really were. But Steve was just confused. But it was somehow nice, knowing this hulking cat was his soul, as she looked up at him with exasperated brown eyes.

"Stop your fussing Steve. I'm perfect." She purred and Steve smiled, refusing to think about how the nuns would frown and mutter about wild animals as Daemons and about the space she now took up.

She couldn't sit on his shoulder a monkey or a cat anymore, with a flicking tail tickling his ear as she watched him draw. But she was big, bigger than any Daemon he'd ever seen except for the Elephant daemon of that traveler that hadn't even stayed for a day because his Daemon wouldn't fit anywhere. But Adrasteia was right, she was perfect. Dangerous and scary with the same soft eyes he'd grown up with.

 Bucky would curse up a storm, using all the language he'd learned from hanging out with the soldiers. Probably mutter that he always knew. And his Sari would take the form of a Blue Jay just to proudly, affectionately scold them. 

Not many bullies would stand up against the boy with the snarling daemon almost as tall as him. Adrasteia growled in approval, as if she liked this idea more than any of his others. And Steve supposed that it wasn't any surprise that the shape of his soul confused him when the rest of her always had. Because Adrasteia wasn't like him, she enjoyed the fight rather than just viewing it as justice, she laughed and taunted Daemons without the thought of how dangerous it was. Encouraged him into disobedience and trouble with glittering eyes.

 Maybe the people that theorized that a Daemon was a mixture of the hidden parts of your personality and what you need them to be was correct. But it didn't change the fact that people started walking on eggshells around him when Adrasteia turned into a Hyena just to laugh. Well she couldn't do that now. She was settled, and though they didn't know it, they would go off to war together. Her powerful, terrifying but nurturing shape would make Doctor Erskine with his Iguana Daemon choose them for the experiment, and his Daemon would no longer dwarf him. He'd miss that. But then they'd freeze in the Antarctic sea and wake up in the future with Adrasteia snarling for her Pride, because these people weren't hers. But they would be. They just didn't know it yet.

[Adrasteia And Steve](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/146/d/4/daemon_verse_adrasteia_andsteve_rogers_by_sablehaven-d7iwqyc.jpg)

Also, if anyone wants to see more of my explanation for everyone's Daemons, they can find me on Deviantart under the same name. I post some of my Daemon stuff there.


	2. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional Child Neglect and references to torture

Tony had never spared a thought about Amarisa Settling, it was going to happen, it was going to disappoint Dad, assuming he noticed and make Mom frown because she didn't understand her son. It drove Amarisa nuts and sometimes made her sulk for days, but Tony knew what he was. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, see? He'd even figured out the speech for when he turned of age. But for now he was eighteen.. and his Daemon was Settling.

Tony looked over at her and saw what looked like a slight deviating from her favorite ferret form. Just different markings. "Well whats what supposed to mean?" He demanded of the Musteline glaring up at him. "It means, you oaf, that your a Polecat. Take what you will from that, but I expect a cake." Amarisa always had bossed him around, called him an idiot because he was only human. Daemons were more simple, they didn't care about what other Daemons and people thought. They didn't have authority figures or any need for anything outside of their little world that consisted of nothing but them and their person.

Only now did Tony realize she was right, because Risa was always right. He was an idiot, everyone was an idiot compared to their Daemon. Especially him. Because his Daemon Settling wasn't about what Dad thought or about confusing Mom even more, or even how the rest of the world would look at him from now in. It was just Amarisa giving him one final smack and telling him 'this is you'. A Polecat, huh? He could work with that. Rhodey would just raise an eyebrow, because Amarisa had known for a long time, she'd just been missing a few details. Jarvis would probably smile knowingly and give him a nod of approval. 

But most importantly, Risa would keep calling him a idiot and riding on his shoulder providing a endless narration of exactly what she thought of people's simpering. And in just a few years, his parents would die, and Risa wouldn't grieve even if Tony did, then she'd make that angry clucking noise at Obie's Chameleon when they came to close. She didn't like Obie, Tony should have trusted her on that. Just like he should have trusted her when he got in the 'Funvee' and she muttered about staying with Rhodey. But even the people who knew their Daemon was smarter than them didn't listen, because who listens to the little voice in their head that tells them something is a bad idea?

Eventually he would learn to trust her, when she crooned her approval of making Stark Tower in the Avenger Tower. When she managed to convince him that maybe Steve wasn't so bad. And he didn't even bat an eye when they first saw Bruce, and she said he was a keeper. People are oblivious, emotionally stunted morons. But thats why they have Daemons. Especially silly, clever little Polecats like Tony.

 

[Tony and Amarisa](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/142/3/7/daemon_verse_amarisa_and_tony_by_sablehaven-d7j33e3.jpg)


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner's story.

When Malchior settled, Bruce could do nothing but stare and run a finger down his small, dry head. Not only was his Daemon male, but he was a snake as well now. And not exactly a small one, easily five feet long. And dangerous. A snake that could kill or just injure with a single bite. No doubt his mother would have some wise anecdote about the virtues of snakes, but reptiles in general weren't the most appreciated Daemons. "You'll understand someday Bruce. I promise." Malchior flicked his tongue out as he curled up around Bruce's neck, his thick, smokey voice holding a hint of a hiss in this brand new, permanent form.  
  
And Bruce ran a hand over the cool scales, thinking idly of how Betty would react, with her smart, capable little Mongoose Daemon that was on the list of the snakes many predators. She'd probably be a little more hesitant around him from now on, he saw it all the time. People walking on eggshells because their Daemon was a predator to the Daemon of a loved one. And there had been accidents to. Lethal ones.  
  
Malchior flicked out his tongue again, tickling Bruce's ear. "Silly. She doesn't matter. Do you remember in the forties? When the Church tried to control people by saying that Daemons that took the form of wild animals were dangerous? The Daemons didn't' care. We never do. Other people don't matter. Just you. And me. Now stop worrying, or I'll bite you." Bruce sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his head, even though he would miss Malchior's helpful, monkey hands in the lab, and his warm, enormous Mastiff body at night. But this was it. He was settled. He'd have to look into it, see what about him made Malchior into a Rattlesnake.  
  
And he could feel it, that little click inside that tells you what you are. But he'd seen people with snake Daemons before, quiet and almost nervous, with sharp eyes and more than enough power to back them up if angered.  
"Exactly." Malchior hissed, nipping his ear. "No one can hurt us now." Bruce looked at the snake that was winding slowly around his neck, tucking itself under his shirt collar. "No one has ever hurt us Malchior." There was no answer.  
  
And nothing was really different, Malchior was the same. All sharp edges and dry humor, whispering in his ear with that strange, smokey voice. Just a small hiss and a cool dryness against his throat to mark what had changed. Physically at least. People would look at them differently, treat them differently. Even the people that mattered. But he'd be ready, to explain why Malchior was a Rattlesnake and why that wasn't a bad thing. Even as the snake chuckled and threatened to nip him again.  
  
And in just a few years, there would be a lab accident with the Gamma Radiation, and the Hulk would take form. Then the military, Betty's father. A fugitive from the United States he'd try to kill himself just once, with Malchior hissing and rattling his tail. It wouldn't work anyways. And then moving from one country to the next, looking for a cure. Zen, yoga and Pranayama breathing to control it. And then General Ross again, back to the United States and Betty. Malchior was barely talking to him anymore, hissing and protesting everytime he brought up getting rid of the Hulk. How do you understand a Daemon that contradicts everything you are and want? And then the Abomination happened, and finally it all ended with the Military.  
  
British Culumbia, he finally figured it out. And finally with Malchior's enthusiastic support, began to try and control the Hulk.

And then finally there was India, and Black Widow came for him. Both of them knew something would go wrong, but Malchior still hummed his amusement and told Bruce to stay. His Daemon was crazy, that was the only explanation. Then there was Tony Stark, and Malchior's quiet laughter from where he was always hidden inside his shirt collar.

And of course, it was Tony that finally made him understand Malchior's shape. Rattlesnakes with their reserved nature and warning Rattle, that would retreat if left alone but had a poisonous bite if threatened. Malchior liked him, and so did Bruce. And then there was the accident when the plane was attacked, and that quietly wise old security guard that asked the question not even Bruce could answer. And finally there was the battle of New York, the Chitauri and Loki. It all ended in a blur because it was the Hulk in control. Which was.. fine. Actually fine.  
  
And then Tony Stark again, before the Avenger's parted ways for however long. And Malchior laughing quietly in his ear and saying just loud enough for everyone to hear "I like them. Lets keep them." Because at Stark Towers, for the first time ever, Bruce was home. A home that became all the more permanent when it became the Avenger's Tower. And the whole time, Malchior just laughed and flicked out his tongue and whispered his approval in that smokey voice of his. Daemon's, they were all crazy. But still wiser than their humans it seemed.

 

[Malchior And Bruce](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Malchior-And-Bruce-455033757)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly happy with this one, but Bruce is hard to write.


	4. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Maeshke's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some sensitive issues of untrustworthy familial figures.

When Maeshke settled, Clint just grinned. Ear to ear, staring at the enormous bird that ruffled her wings smugly on the table. How perfect, he could already see through her unbelievably sharp eyes as she projected with her own version of a raucous grin. She would be strutting for days. And so would he. What was better for an archer than a bird? One of the most proficient hunters in the world. "Nothing of course. Like you always said Clint, I'm perfect. Egriana's gonna squeal. You realize that I eat her kind?" Clint laughed and stroked the smooth feathers, poor Barney. But she was right. Maeshke was now just the kind of Daemon that ate snakes like Egriana for breakfast. Not that she would of course, but they would enjoy making him nervous.

But her form would surprise people, no doubt. Everyone always said Falcon or Hawk, because not many Daemon's settled as a bird this big. In fact, he didn't even know what she was. But that was okay, they could check out a library later. Or maybe one of the other performers would know. He just knew that she was a enormous, white and brown bird. Possibly some kind of eagle, but none he'd ever seen before. Something that made her click her beak proudly. "Well obviously I'm something grand. Maeshke settles for no less than the best." She declared with a shriek to be sure she'd made her point. Well there was a reason she had been declared the most annoying Daemon in the whole circus. She'd always loved the louder forms, had even become a howler monkey for a whole week once.

They'd threatened to kick him out for that. But they didn't, because if the freaks like him and Maeshke couldn't stay here, well then it wouldn't be much of a circus, would it? Mae clicked her beak, eyes glittering as she spread her wings half out. "Lets go Clint. I want to fly. See how far I can get before the locals start screaming."

Clint grinned, and anyone else would have mistaken their attitudes for malice instead of mischief. It was a fine line after all. And he got up and walked outside, with her landing on his shoulder, claws digging through the soft leather and Clint winced. He'd have to have his shoulder's padded, but his bracer would be perfect for her. A few people watched, used to Maeshke taking small or obnoxious forms, rather than big, conspicuous birds. Not that she hadn't tried out a California Condor for a little. But their Daemon's had a knowing look in their eyes. Daemon's always knew. "Thats right." She churred and ruffled her feather's smugly. Like she had a secret no one else knew. But Daemon's always acted like that. Smug little bastards.

Maeshke laughed and took flight the second he was away from the tents, her wings catching the updraft as she shrieked in joy. It was only a few seconds before she was tugging on the Bond and people were gasping in a mixture of horror and awe. As she ducked and weaved like she was either hunting or being hunted, giving her brand new wings a try. She was used to smaller forms, and every now and then she'd drift too close to a tree and he'd feel pain as the tip of her wing scraped against branches.

"She looks like an Imperial Eagle to me." It was Trick Shot, and Clint grinned at him, pride showing clearly as Maeshke pulled harder on the Bond, not quite enough to hurt. But it made his skin crawl none the less. Neither of them cared. She just laughed in his head and dove at Trick Shot's mink, ignoring the angry chattering. They were having too much fun right now to care about her constant disapproval. And Trick Shot nodded in approval and walked away, gesturing everyone else away as Maeshke shot straight up towards the sky again.

Things would change now. He'd have a settled Daemon to match his act, and people would gasp in awe as her enormous form wove through the path of his arrows. She'd test their Bond then to. But not like she was now, straining so hard he was already breathless, and his chest constricted. But she didn't stop. Not until they were both crying. He could feel her desire to keep flying, to fly far and high with nothing but the wind in her wings. But when she turned sharply around and dove back to his chest, relief flooded both of them.

"Never again-" "Not worth it-" She shuddered against his chest, and crooned softly before moving onto his arm. And they both knew that what they'd just said wasn't true. "Tomorrow?" She asked, and he nodded. Because enough would never be enough, and in a few weeks time, they would have made a few extra inches. In a month, an extra foot. They'd find their limit eventually, and maybe they'd even stop trying.

But in just a year, he'd find the Swordsman stealing money from the circus, and he'd be left for dead. Abandoned by his brother, who turned out to be working for him. And then he'd find himself working with Trick Shot to try and take down a criminal named Marko, there he would find his brother again, a Guardsman for Marko that he'd injured. After that, he'd break off from his old life entirely. living from carnival to carnival, working the odd mercenary job.

And then Shield would come along, with Phil Coulson taking him in at barely even twenty years old. Then Natasha, the Black Widow. His partner and best friend. Then finally, Loki and the Avengers. Losing Coulson and then getting him back. In just a few years, he'd be in Stark Tower. And Maeshke would spend her days outside of battle, shrieking in joy and gleefully tormenting the Daemon's of the rest of the Avenger's and trying to drag a reaction from Amalthea. It would be life as usual. But better. So much better. Home at last. Where Maeshke and him would eventually realize that they would always be welcome.

 

[Maeshke](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Maeshka-And-Clint-455634641)


	5. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settling of Bucky's Daemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brain washing, vague depiction of injury.

Bucky stared dully at the twitching bird in front of him, Sari ruffling her feathers and cheeping quietly. "What.. why.. how..?" He asked bewildered. He'd spent years amongst the soldiers signing up for war, waiting for his turn despite the guilt of leaving Steve behind. He'd expected a Bobcat or a Rottweiler at least. Especially after Adrasteia settled into a lion. He hadn't expected a eight inch tall bird that wasn't even a predator. "Don't be ridiculous Bucky. Your not a predator either. Since when have you sought out battle? Now stop thinking so hard and pet me already!"  
  
Bucky obeyed, smiling a little as he ran a finger down the sleek black back, with white and orange fringing on it. "So.. what are you anyways?" Belisarius ruffled her feathers and looked up at him with amused eyes. "I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Steve. But I'm craving fruit. And maybe a few bugs." Bucky laughed and let the little orange bird hop onto his finger. He'd been dive bombed by birds enough to almost understand. Because like Sari said, he wasn't a predator. He didn't like to fight, he just did it because he had to. He had to defend his home, the people he cared about. "Like an angry little bird attacking anything that strays to close to it's nest. Fuck size differences." Shee chirped, eyes glinting in a way that suddenly wasn't so friendly looking.  
  
Steve would probably understand the second he laid eyes on her, and really Bucky should have known. Sari had always been fond of bird forms. Especially the Blue Jay, but he'd always assumed that had been because it was perfect for scolding people. Sari sighed, as if exasperated by his lack of understand of the ways of Daemons. But no one understand Daemons, it just didn't happen.  
  
And then Sari started singing, it was a high tone, with several variations in tone. And sounded like it had no place at all in Brooklyn. It was incredible.  
  
Bucky could feel Sari projecting her smugness at him, as if to say 'see?'  
And maybe he had been playfully accused of always being the one to keep things light. So perhaps a songbird was perfect. Usually singing as soon as dawn broke, and all through the day. But turning ferocious when their territory was threatened.  
  
Sari stopped her chirping and nodded. "We Daemons always know what we're doing, even if it doesn't make sense at first. And I am sorry, I know this will make it harder to sign up. But it's who we are. And they could use a few song birds to go with their grim assortment of predators."  
  
Bucky grinned and stroked the small head. Sari was right, as always, and in a few short months they would sign up, despite the sneering at the sight of his small, pretty little Daemon. They'd quickly prove themselves, and the rest of the men would eventually accept Sari's small size. Then they'd be captured, and rescued by a Steve they didn't really recognize anymore if it weren't for the familiar, no longer disproportionate lioness at his side.  
  
The Howling Commando's would be formed, and for once Sari's singing would be eagerly welcomed on the dark nights. But before long, everything would go wrong. There would be the fall from the train, Sari screaming as he fell just a little bit faster than she could fly, then screaming even louder as she caught up with his broken body at the bottom of the ravine. He'd survive, barely. Just enough for Hydra to find him.  
  
Then Bucky would be gone, he'd be the Winter Soldier with a dull colored little bird always hiding in his hair that never spoke, and he didn't even know the name of. Just that she trembled every time he killed, and every time his programming got wiped again, she'd scream.  
  
But then there would be Captain America, and orders to kill him. And for once that bird of his shoulder would talk, pleading with him, flying as far away as she could, before she fell weak and crying. It was his Daemon coming to life for once, that triggered the memories. Of Steve, and the war, the Howling Commandos.. and the fall.  
  
But eventually, things would get better. He'd run away for a long time, as bits and pieces came back. The whole time, with.. Steve following him. Trying to deal with the memories and his Daemon cheeping in his ear. Trying to tell him to go back, straining towards them, every time the man and his lioness Daemon got close. It was interesting, having a Daemon that had never really moved before, fighting against him.  
  
But finally, he'd let himself get caught, with Sari, as he finally remembered the Daemon's name to be, chirping eagerly in his ear. The memories would come back, slowly and painfully during his stay at Avenger's Tower. And anytime someone came in the room that wasn't Steve, Sari would hide either in his hair, or much to his amusement, in the mouth of Adrasteia.  
  
But they'd recover, he'd be Bucky again, and he'd remember why his Daemon was a songbird of all things. He'd have his best friend back, and slowly, he'd become part of the team.

[Belisarius And Bucky](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Belisarius-and-Bucky-456643875)


	6. Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settling of Natasha's Daemon.

Some Daemons settled late, it was just a fact. Be it because they didn't mature fast enough, or because the Daemon simply refused for as long as possible. It just happened sometimes.

Natasha knew why Vladislav did it, why when she turned fifteen and her instructors started watching him closely, he only changed more often. "Not in front of them" he'd whisper in her ear, usually as a small bird, a lizard or a snake.  
And it was on their first mission that he paused mid stride in his black panther form and turned around to look at her "I'm ready."

And Natasha smiled and nodded, waiting. Your Daemon settling was supposed to be a spontaneous event, not all but preplanned. But they weren't normal. Everything had to be planned. Like him settling only after she completed the mission, because it was easier to execute with his as a bird than whatever he would be now.

Vladislav chuckled, and leapt into her arm as a small black cat, but that wasn't right. Then he began to change again. And when he stopped, Natasha gasped. He was beautiful. She ran a finger down his head and back, feeling hard, warm scales beneath her touch. "What are you?"

Vladislav hummed and wound his way slowly up her arm and unto her neck, wrapping himself around her like a necklace. "I don't know, but I'm poisonous. Which is good."

Natasha nodded and started to walk again. Her mentors would be pleased, she had a demon that could be hidden if needed, but made it clear that she was dangerous to the core. This was always considered the Red Room's final test, to make sure they'd truly crafted you into a weapon. If your Daemon settled as what they had tried to make you. And he had.

They were a weapon. One that used their glittering, beautiful surface to distract from the knife they would put in their targets heart. Beautiful and all the more deadly because of it. And one day, years from now they'd meet someone who saw her glittering surface and saw the danger in it. And at the same time, there would be one who saw the danger, and saw the person beneath it. Both people she needed. A man who was king of the skies, and a man with no natural predator. An eagle and a dingo that most people mistake for a dog.

Clint would spare her life, and talk to her. Tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D and all it had done for him. It was really hearing the exasperation of the man on the other side of his ear piece that convinced her it wasn't a set up. He sounded like he'd dealt with too much of this kind of shit in his life. But he didn't say no, and even if it was hell getting the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D to trust her, it was worth it.

Then she'd get the call saying that Barton had been compromised, and she'd go to fulfill her duty of getting Doctor Banner. The Avengers would be formed, but they'd only really become a team when she lost the second most important person in her life, at the same time as she got back the most important. Because you could never have it all, could you? And the whole time, Vladislav would be curled up around her neck, alternatively hissing in rage and silent in pain.

But things would get better, they'd have Clint back, and Vladislav would for once leave his place around her neck to coil around Maeshke's throat, nestling in the feathers. Avenger Tower would become their home, and for once they'd have a complete family.

Vladislav would be the first to accept the fact that they cared about these people, she'd feel the emotions click in his head, while he hissed at Tony's polecat. Over the course of her life, she'd had a cage, a job and finally a home. Among so many people, none of which had domestic Daemons, like the world said people should. It was perfect.

 

[Natasha And Vladislav](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Vladislav-and-Natasha-456008531)


	7. Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settling of Thor's Daemon.

He couldn't wait to show Loki. That was the first thought that ran through Thor's head as Sirion stared up at him, practically vibrating in her excitement. He didn't recognize the form she took, probably some Midgardian animal. With red and white fur and large ears. But not the fox shape that Elioenai had liked taking so much, this was bigger with shorter fur. His parents would be proud, she wasn't a eagle, a bear or a wolf, but she was a warrior's Daemon. Sirion snorted in amused exasperation. "Well what did you expect? A penguin?" Thor gave her a confused look and she just responded with a shrug "Elionai mentioned it. Fat, flightless Midgardian bird." Thor chuckled, he must have been distracted to miss that exchange.  
  
Thor ran a hand over her course fur, scratching behind one large ear. No doubt some people would question it, a prince with something that looked so much like a dog for a Daemon. But they could set those people straight. She was wild, more like a wolf than a domestic dog. She'd silence the whispering that had started when his younger brother's Daemon settled before his. It hadn't surprised Thor of course, Loki was more of an adult than he probably ever would be. Even capable of ignoring the whispers about the shape his Daemon took. They'd muttered about cats being sadistic, anti social animals. Thor just thought of the stable cats grooming each other, only for one to smack the other on the nose for no apparent reason. Affectionate, unpredictable and playful. "Okay, you've fully analyzed your brother's Daemon. But what about me?" Sirion demanded, reaching up with a large paw to scratch at his knee for his attention.  
  
And Thor chuckled. "Cats are easy Sirion. Dogs vary far more between species. But there are some traits they all share. You are large, powerful. But kind and very social." After a second Sirion sighed. "Lets just ask Loki tomorrow." Thor nodded, knowing his Daemon wouldn't be satisfied until she knew all there was to know about her species. Their mother said that sometimes Daemons inherited different genetic traits than their people did, and that it was her curious nature coming out in Sirion rather than him.  
  
"We're going to have to change our fighting tactics. We should get some training in tonight, before it gets announced." Sirion said pragmatically, trotting over to the mirror to examine her new thick red coat and large ears. And she was right, this form had strengths and weaknesses that they'd have to learn if they were going to prove to the entire court that she was perfect for a prince. Like Loki had when his demon of a cat had settled. They'd won against Tyr and his hawk in record time. The whole court had shuddered when the daemon was snatched out of the air. Tomorrow, they'd make similar waves in the training arena.  
  
And in the future, he'd learn that size didn't matter when he was banished to Midgard and befriended the girl with a monkey daemon. And met the Avengers, and witnessed the power of so many people, only one of whom had daemons more than knee high. And maybe someday, they would be close to Loki again, and it would stop feeling like an open wound when they turned to ask him about some obscure thing, only to find that he wasn't there. But he had two homes on Midgard where he spent most of his time, and Asgard was always waiting.  
  


[Thor And Sirion](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Sirion-And-Thor-456375314?q=gallery%3Asablehaven%2F47221221&qo=19)


	8. Loki Laufeyson

Loki was in the library when it happened, a book the size of his torso open in his lap. He felt it, the odd click in the brain like two gears finally correcting themselves after years of faulty running.   
  
And he could feel her smug reaction to whatever she had Settled as. But he still took the time to finish the sentence he was on, before closing the book and turning to look at her. And for a second, even he was stunned.  
  
"You like it? I know I do." She was a tan cat, barely over a foot tall at the shoulders with powerful hindquarters and tufted ears that twitched incessantly. Loki grinned, a dangerous expression that spelled trouble for most people.  
  
 "I love it. I always thought it would be a fox though." Elionai just shrugged her slim and powerful shoulders. She'd always taken the form of a fox before, a fox with a playful grin and a unsettling call.  
  
"You know what it means Loki. We've always been more dangerous than a mere fox." This would change both everything and nothing. No one would look at him the same again, now that they had no way to disguise what they were. But nothing would change between him and Lio. She'd still laugh just to make people nervous, scold him whenever he was thinking to hard, plan pranks with him and help him with research.  
  
"Just the outside finally reflecting the inside. You'll have to practice illusion magic, otherwise your disguises won't work."  
  
Loki nodded, reaching out to scratch her behind the ear. She purred and nipped at his fingers. His mother would be so proud, the strongest magic users had always had cats or birds. And maybe Odin would for once like what he saw.   
  
He knew how Thor would react, of course. His sweet, reckless, stupid big brother who saw wrong in nothing and no one he cared about. Thor would no doubt compare him to the stable cats, with their unpredictable, affection and destruction. And maybe he was right, but Thor wouldn't see the claws that could evicerate someone or the teeth that could tear a person's throat out. For all that Thor thought size mattered, he never applied that to Loki.  
  
Elionai snickered, her response out of ordinance with his mood. Dark and bitter. But she just sounded mocking. Whether it was directed at him or the world in general, he couldn't really tell. But Elionai had always scorned any thought that people's opinions mattered, so it was probably both.  
  
But even with her disregard of other people's opinions, she would mourn in the future. Because no amount of hatred for his so called family could change the fact that it hurt when Thor's Daemon looked at them as if they were strangers. When their mother and her swan completely ignored them.  
  
Thor had been a reckless, destructive idiot on the verge of inheriting the crown. And both his parents had lied to him and brought him up telling him that the frost giants were monsters and never bothering to mention that he was one of them. But that didn't change the memories.  
  
Elionai would spent her time in the prison cell hissing at anyone who dared come near, and silently mourning the life they'd had. Oblivious to what they were and what they would become. Maybe the future would bring change again. And this time, they had no where to go but up.

 

* * *

 

[Elionai And Loki](http://sablehaven.deviantart.com/art/Daemon-Verse-Elioenai-And-Loki-455237198)

That concludes with part of the series. Stay tuned for the next story.


End file.
